


Jealousy

by nastyspaghetti



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Angry Gabriel (Good Omens), Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Gabriel's relationship will be abusive folks, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demons, Drama, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Gay, Good Demons, Guardian Angels, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Romance, Tragedy, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyspaghetti/pseuds/nastyspaghetti
Summary: Kokabiel, Angel of the stars, had it all up in Heaven. He had an amazing job, great coworkers and a loving, respectful Mum who also happened to be God, Herself. The angel wanted something else though, he wanted a certain, fussy Angel of the Eastern Gate simply known as Aziraphale. Kokabiel had been in love with Aziraphale since the first time he stared into the Principality's ocean blue eyes. However, Archangel Gabriel has Aziraphale in a relationship filled with abuse and fake love that guarantees absolute obedience. It would take something ludicrous for Kokabiel to win Aziraphale over. It would take Falling and a name change.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts), [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).

Angels and Demons never had the time to think of such absurd things like love or romantic interest in one another.

It would be absurd if they thought of _each other_ as remotely attractive.

Angels were too busy tending to their daily duties of assisting mortals, battling paperwork and serving the Almighty.

Demons struggled to keep Hell clean, get decent cups of tea and keep their paperwork in order while tempting humans.

However, this is the story of an angel turned demon who bent the rules and clipped his own wings in the process, just to win the heart of a fussy angel.

Kokabiel, Angel of the stars, meet Crawly, or as he _now_ prefers to be called: Crowley, Demon of Hell, Serpent of Eden.


	2. i

jeal·ous·y  
/ˈjeləsē/  
_noun_  
noun: **jealousy**; plural noun: **jealousies**  
\- the state or feeling of being jealous.

——

"Higher," Kokabiel told himself as he flew above Heaven, his white, majestic wings carrying him past the clouds. "Come on, come on!"

The Angel of the stars was on his way to add the final touches to his latest creation: Alpha Centauri.

It was a bit of a rough trip to get all the way up there but it was damn worth it, the last thing Kokabiel wanted was to be cooped up for one more second within the walls of Heaven.

The rebellious angel had mounds of paperwork to do but at the moment, he was at peace.

Higher.

Higher.

Higher he went until the breeze around him suddenly dissolved.

Kokabiel had _finally_ passed the barrier between the clouds that were above Heaven and the multitude of galaxies in which he sought after.

"What a workout!" Kokabiel exclaimed breathlessly, his wings continued to flap up and down.

The angel soared across the star system and stopped at the edge of the galaxy, his brown eyes bouncing off of each individual star.

Kokabiel felt very proud of his work.

Sure, he wasn't _fully _responsible for Alpha Centuri, he _helped_ build it with some other angels.

However, Kokabiel was the Angel of the stars, he still had a duty to fill, a purpose in Heaven under the watchful eyes of God.

His mum _wasn't_ too kind to angels that slacked off.

Raising his hands in front of him, he flexed his fingers and stretched them wide apart.

Concentrating, he focused all his energy and supernatural powers onto the stars that laid twinkling before him.

Slowly but surely, a blinding light started to shoot through the open spaces in the angel's hands, the glow of the newborn star only intensified with the amount of power Kokabiel was giving it.

It would be the brightest star in night sky, one that would outshine all the rest that twinkled in the galaxy.

Kokabiel smiled, his auburn hair began to flow with the energy surrounding him.

With a final exertion of power, the star was finally done.

"Can I cook, or what?" Kokabiel said to no one as he let his hands fall to his side.

The star seemed to be smiling back at him.

The angels wings continued to flap as the angel glanced down towards the clouds below him, he'd have to return soon.

Back to his boring post.

Back to his piles of paperwork.

Back to _them._

His _other _bosses, aside from the Almighty.

The Archangels.

Kokabiel cringed, he _especially _didn't want to return to the _holier-than-thou _Archangel Gabriel.

The angel _despised _Gabriel, he thought of the Archangel as an overly perky, self-indulgent, controlling and downright cruel character.

The violet eyed Gabriel also happened to be in a relationship with an angel.

A very special angel.

One that guards the Eastern Gate.

It was odd to say the least, usually _no one_ in Heaven had the time to be romantically connected with _one another,_ only to God Herself.

"Kokabiel!" Someone from below yelled. "Please get back to your post, we'll take it from here."

The angel could recognize that voice from anywhere.

It was Archangel Michael.

"Right," Kokabiel replied quietly as he watched Michael and a few other angels fly up to where he was.

Kokabiel's eyes trailed back to the star he had just created.

The angel made it a sort of habit to name the stars he made, as if they his own children.

He stared at the little star, it was so bright and so full of potential, it was as if nothing in the entire universe could extinguish it's light.

The bloody thing seemed to be smiling back at its creator.

The angel's eyes almost started to well up with tears as he thought of the perfect name.

"Aziraphale," Kokabiel breathed.

Yes, it was absolutely perfect!

Kokabiel was pretty sure that all of his stars had personilities and he was absolutely certain that this star had the _most_ _interesting_ personality.

Out of the corner of his eye, the angel saw other angels surrounding their twinking creations, he knew it was time to go back.

With a nod from Archangel Michael, Kokabiel slowly sank down towards the clouds, his mind and heart were racing.

Images of the Guardian of Eden, Aziraphale, flashed in his brain as his heart pounded against his ribcage.

A simpler time started to fade into the angel's line of vision.

It was when he _first_ met Aziraphale.

It was like seeing God for the first time, which, keep in mind, _never_ happened for _any_ of the angels, not even the Archangels.

Aziraphale is exactly like a star, he glowed very bright, seemed to make everyone in a room stare with awe and admiration and he was just this giant beam of light that never seemed to fade or dim.

Aziraphale was also _perfect._

However, Kokabiel wasn't exactly sure if the other angels, Archangels or God for that matter felt the same way he did about the Angel of the Eastern Gate.

_"Hello!" Aziraphale said cheerfully as he stepped towards Kokabiel._

_Aziraphale was a blonde haired angel, he was very British, very intelligent and very gay, as gay a daffodil._

_Kokabiel's mouth opened to respond but he quickly closed it when he saw a figure behind Aziraphale, the figure placed a large hand on Aziraphale's shoulder, which made the poor angel jump._

_Kokabiel merely nodded and nervously shuffled his bare feet, he refused to make eye contact with Aziraphale or the looming figure._

_Stepping into the light, the figure was revealed to be Archangel Gabriel._

_"Kokabiel," Gabriel began while a smile crept onto his lips. "How's your work going?"_

_" 'S good," Kokabiel replied, his eyes widened when he realized his mistake._

_Gabriel's smirk swiftly turned into a frown._

_Gabriel hated the way Kokabiel spoke, he sounded like a snake half the time._

_"It’s- uh- er- going well," Kokabiel reiterated while nervously swiping a strand of hair from his face, the angel had to chose his words very carefully. "Very well, I've been making a lot of progress."_

_Aziraphale couldn't help but feel sorry for this poor angel, he was sounding out almost every word like a child just learning how to speak._

_Gabriel's shit-eating grin returned._

_"Great!" The Archangel said as he clapped his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. "I'll check up on you regularly."_

_Kokabiel nodded as his gaze fell back to the floor._

_Gabriel and Aziraphale eventually left the angel alone._

_The utterly heartbroken, short-tempered, hopelessly romantic angel who was on the verge of bursting through the glass ceiling of Heaven and screaming into a void of nothingness._

That meeting was over a week ago.

Kokabiel tried so hard to think fondly of the memory but all he could think of was the shocked and terrified look that was glued to Aziraphale's face when Gabriel entered the picture.

The angel regretted that he didn't just sweep Aziraphale off his feet and kiss him right then and there, right in front of that _bastard_ Archangel.

As Kokabiel broke through the blanket of clouds, the breeze assaulted his senses, the wind blew through the feathers of his wings, the chilled air made the angel shiver.

His auburn locks danced with the breeze as the wind around him started to sing a melody.

Music always seemed to be present when the angel was flooded with emotions.

While thinking back to the first memory he had of Aziraphale, the angel felt a certain, negative feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that was currently shooting up towards his heaving chest.

Jealousy.

All because of Archangel Gabriel.

Lyrics of a song started to echo through Kokabiel's head as he continued to fly downward towards the building of Heaven.

——

_Oh how wrong can you be?_   
_Oh to fall in love was my very first mistake_   
_How was I to know I was far too much in love to see?_   
_Oh jealousy look at me now_   
_Jealousy you got me somehow_   
_You gave me no warning_   
_Took me by surprise_   
_Jealousy you led me on_   
_You couldn't lose you couldn't fail_   
_You had suspicion on my trail_

Kokabiel finally landed on the ground, his hand pulled open the door to Heaven as he let himself inside.

_How how how all my jealousy_   
_I wasn't man enough to let you hurt my pride_   
_Now I'm only left with my own jealousy_

The angel began to climb the seemingly endless flight of stairs towards the top floor, the distance to the top only grew longer.

Kokabiel rolled his eyes as he broke the rules of using his wings indoors as he flew past the stairs and made his way towards the top.

_Oh how strong can you be_   
_With matters of the heart?_   
_Life is much too short_   
_To while away with tears_   
_If only you could see just what you do to me_   
_Oh jealousy you tripped me up_   
_Jealousy you brought me down_   
_You bring me sorrow you cause me pain_   
_Jealousy when will you let go?_   
_Gotta hold of my possessive mind_   
_Turned me into a jealous kind_

As Kokabiel landed, he smirked and gave a thumbs up to his fellow coworkers, who smiled and nodded back.

The angel dragged his feet towards the multiple hallways that would lead to his office room, he dreaded having to go back there and to his _beloved_ paperwork.

However, Kokabiel realized a little too late that he had made a wrong turn while going to his room, Heaven _wasn't_ the easiest place to navigate, it was like a maze of white, overly clean, sparkling walls.

Quickly turning the corner, he heard the overbearing, echoing footsteps of the other Archangels, one of them was Gabriel.

Kokabiel wanted to avoid _him _as much as possible.

The lyrics of this mysterious song were growing louder and more intense with every passing second, they pounded upon the walls of Kokabiel's head.

_How how how all my jealousy_   
_I wasn't man enough to let you hurt my pride_   
_Now I'm only left with my own jealousy_   
_But now it matters not if I should live or die_   
_'Cause I'm only left with my own jealousy_

_——_

*SLAM*

"Good Heavens!" A voice cried as someone stumbled backwards.

Kokabiel fell onto his butt as the cold ground of Heaven made some unwelcome chills rush up and down his body.

"S-Sorry!" Kokabiel stuttered as he pushed himself back up to a standing position.

The angel was horrified when he realized who he had bumped into.

It was Aziraphale, who was currently scrambling to gather his now scattered paperwork.

Aziraphale's eyes met Kokabiel's, while Kokabiel's gaze instantly shot to the floor, Aziraphale's mouth said something different.

Aziraphale flashed an award winning smile.

"Kokabiel, right?" Aziraphale asked as he held his paperwork with one arm and stuck out his free hand. "I don't believe we properly introduced ourselves."

"Oh- um- yeah that's me," Kokabiel stammered as he gingerly shook Aziraphale's hand.

Aziraphale's smile faded slightly.

"Are you alright?" The blonde haired angel asked the auburn haired angel.

"Yeah- yeah!" Kokabiel replied quickly. "Absolutely, I'm- um- damn- what's the right words?"

"Ah well, my dear boy," Aziraphale began.

Kokabiel tried to restrain himself from blushing at the angel's words.

"I usually say something along the lines of um- oh goodness it's seems to have slipped my mind as well!" Aziraphale's brow furrowed but a light chuckle escaped his lips. "Uh- um- tick- no no- I said it just the other day to my-"

"Tickety boo," someone said from behind.

Both Aziraphale and Kokabiel's expressions darkened at the sound of that all-too-familiar voice.

"Ah, Gabriel," Aziraphale said in a low voice. "How are you today?"

"Fine, fine," Gabriel replied as he adjusted the cuffs on his suit. "How've you been, darling?"

Aziraphale almost cringed but he caught himself before he could.

Kokabiel almost gagged.

Gabriel smirked as he now stood next to _his _nervous angel.

The Archangel, to Kokabiel's dismay, started to snake his arm around Aziraphale's waist.

Kokabiel's eyes drifted down towards Gabriel's large hand, his breathing quickened as his chest grew tight.

"Kokabiel!" Gabriel said loudly as the angel's gaze shot up to the Archangel's purple eyes.

"I uh- I should be getting back to- uh- to wo-" Kokabiel began as he started to step back.

"Yes, you should," Gabriel said firmly as his grip on Aziraphale's waist grew tighter. "After all, angels are _honest _and _hardworking, _right?"

Kokabiel nodded as his eyes glanced back at Aziraphale's before he quickly made his way out of hallway.

Gabriel slowly guided a nervous Aziraphale into his office.

——

"You're so sweet, Aziraphale," Archangel Gabriel cooed as his hand slowly caressed the angel's cheek.

Aziraphale smiled weakly.

"I always have faith in you, Zira," Gabriel said in a low voice. "I hope you know that."

"I do," Aziraphale said softly, his voice was trembling at this point.

"However," Gabriel began, never taking his eyes off _his _precious angel. "I don't like seeing _you_ eyeing other angels, _especially _that one."

Aziraphale's heart seized.

Gabriel traced a finger along Aziraphale's neck.

"K-Kokabiel?" Aziraphale stuttered.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"No! Lucifer!" Gabriel said sarcastically. "Yes Kokabiel! Angel of the stars!"

Aziraphale's nodded as his gaze fell onto Gabriel's shoes.

Bad move.

Gabriel's hand soon left a nasty, red mark on the poor angel's face as the sound of a slap ricocheted off the walls of the room.

"Ignoring me again, are we?" Gabriel growled as he grabbed Aziraphale's collar and pinned him against the wall.

Aziraphale's mouth flopped open in surprise, a few strangled noises made it past his lips as Gabriel silenced the angel with a hard kiss.

"You're so stupid!" Gabriel cried once he broke the kiss.

Aziraphale didn't put up much of a fight, he kind of went limp in the Archangel's strong arms.

"Easy does it," Gabriel muttered as he carried Aziraphale and practically slammed him against the hard floor. "Sleep it off, like you _always_ do."

Gabriel closed the door behind him and left Aziraphale alone in the room, completely ignoring the soft sobs that came from the Angel of the Eastern Gate.

Aziraphale _never_ slept, for fear that Gabriel would murder him in his sleep.


	3. ii

"I don't like him," Gabriel muttered while turning to face the other three Archangels. "I _really _don't like him."

Gabriel, Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon were currently chatting with each other in a soundproof room, complete with the stench of holiness that could kill a demon in an instant.

"Oh, come now, Gabriel," Michael said, trying to reason with the Archangel. "He's only an angel."

"I don't care," Gabriel snapped. "He still works in the same building as me, under the same roof, he even has _me_ as _his_ boss, not to mention that God created _him."_

Michael's lips tightened.

"I mean, _why _were _you_ even up there, Michael?" Gabriel asked while pacing back and forth. _"You're_ an Archangel, _you_ don't create stars."

"Supervision and protection, Gabriel," Michael replied softly. "It’s _my_ job to protect _all_ angels, no matter who they are.”

Gabriel scoffed.

"I don't like _anything_ about him," Gabriel went on. "The way he walks, talks, the fact that he _never _actually _looks _at _me _when I address him and I _especially_ hate the way he eyes _my_ Aziraphale."

The other three Archangel's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

_"Your _Aziraphale?!" Sandalphon blurted out.

Gabriel's expression darkened as he stalked towards the plump Archangel.

"Yes, Sandalphon," Gabriel muttered, his violet eyes glaring daggers at Sandalphon. _"Don't _you darequestion it."

"I wasn't, Gabriel," Sandalphon said in a softer tone. "It's just, we never have the time to- to _like _each other."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"To like each other in a- a _romantic_ sense," Sandalphon finished. "Is what I'm saying."

Gabriel still looked puzzled.

"I think what Sandalphon is trying to say," Uriel piped up. "Is that She created us to be loving and caring creatures towards the _humans, _not _each other."_

"Whatever," Gabriel huffed while sitting down at a nearby table, he rubbed his eyes.

"Do you need to be alone, Gabriel?" Michael asked thoughtfully.

Gabriel nodded.

The three Archangels slowly made their way out of the room and attended to their angelic duties.

Gabriel slammed his fist on the table.

He _didn't_ need this.

He _didn't_ need a disobedient lover.

He _certainly_ didn't need the Almighty on his back 24/7 either but he couldn't change that.

Gabriel felt proud of his position and of the power he possessed, he _loved _that he could boss everyone around.

Well, _almost _everyone.

"Damn you, Aziraphale," Gabriel muttered through gritted teeth. "Damn you to Hell."

The word 'Hell' was a strong term.

Gabriel didn't know who exactly he was mad at.

Was it Kokabiel?

Was it Aziraphale?

Did Gabriel have the audacity to be angry with God?

Gabriel quickly stood up and paced around the room again, his glossy shoes shined brightly with the heavenly light that surrounded the room.

Gabriel stared at his hands, his eyes scanned the slightly peachy complexion of his human corporation's skin.

The Archangel also noticed how violently his hands were shaking.

Was he ill?

Was it anger?

Was it guilt?

He couldn't seem to answer any of the questions that swirled around his head like vultures circling a dead corpse.

Gabriel clenched his fists in an attempt to subdue the shaking and ran a hand through his hair.

There was a small knock at the door.

"Come in," Gabriel said.

The door opened, revealing a nervous looking Aziraphale.

Gabriel turned to face the angel and smiled brightly.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to speak but his voice didn't even make it past his lips.

"Hello, sweetie!" Gabriel began while stretching out his arms. "Ready to apologize?"

Aziraphale's eyes fell to the floor then bounced up back to face Gabriel.

"I'm s-sorry..." Aziraphale muttered.

Gabriel slowly walked over to Aziraphale and brought a hand to the angel's cheek.

"See?" Gabriel began, his twinkled in the light. "Was that so hard?"

Aziraphale shook his head and let his cheek fall into Gabriel's open palm.

"Now," Gabriel said softly. "Why are you _really _here?"

Aziraphale's eyes widened as he took a step back and stared at Gabriel.

"To apologize?" Aziraphale offered cautiously.

Gabriel shook his head and chuckled.

"Don't bullshit me, sunshine," Gabriel replied with a smirk. "Tell me the truth."

Aziraphale stayed silent and motionless.

Gabriel stepped forward, his hands clenched into tight fists and his lips tightened with frustration.

It was evident that any ounce of kindness that was within Gabriel’s heart was now gone in a matter of seconds.

The Archangel leaned into the angel's ear.

"Unless you want another slap to the face," Gabriel began with a sigh. "I suggest you start talking."

Aziraphale was about to have a breakdown, he was sure of it.

Sure, he had cried in front of Gabriel on several occasions, but Aziraphale wasn't in a crying mood today.

After meeting Kokabiel for a second time, he had been in the best of moods.

He wasn't about to let Gabriel sour his good mood.

Instead, Aziraphale cleared his throat, swallowed his tears and let his gaze meet Gabriel's violet eyes.

"I promise you, Gabriel," Aziraphale said sternly. "I only came here to apologize and ask you how your meeting went with the other Archangels went."

One of Gabriel's eyebrows rose.

Aziraphale concluded his statement with a small smile.

Gabriel sighed and grinned.

"Fine," Gabriel said as small wrinkles started to form around his eyes from his growing smile, Gabriel pecked Aziraphale on the cheek and slapped the angel's shoulder. "The meeting went... fine, don't worry about it."

Aziraphale nodded and took a small step back away from Gabriel.

"Thanks for asking, sweetie," Gabriel said quietly. "I love you."

Aziraphale's stomach churned.

The angel felt like puking.

He couldn't bring himself to respond to something like that.

Gabriel's smile quickly vanished as he took a step towards Aziraphale.

Aziraphale immediately took a step back.

"Aziraphale," Gabriel warned, the Archangel's voice was low. "What are you doing?"

"I'm s-sorry, Gabriel," Aziraphale stammered. "I just- I can't do this."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked before finally reaching Aziraphale, who had ended up backing himself into the wall.

"Gabriel, please," Aziraphale pleaded as he brought his hands up defensively, he tried desperately to push Gabriel away but Gabriel quickly grabbed Aziraphale's hands and restrained them. "Please, Gabriel, not now—"

"Shut the _fuck _up!" Gabriel growled as he bit Aziraphale's ear. "You're mine, Zira, stop struggling!"

"Gab—" Aziraphale began when Gabriel suddenly smashed his lips against Aziraphale's quivering lips.

Gabriel then thrusted his knee in between Aziraphale's legs which caused a whimper to seep through Aziraphale's lips, Gabriel smirked through the kiss.

Gabriel broke the kiss and stared at his angel, who now had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Gabriel asked breathlessly.

Aziraphale couldn't respond, his mouth went dry and his chest felt like it was going to explode.

"Cat got your tongue?" Gabriel said with a smirk before kissing Aziraphale again.

Aziraphale's knees started to buckle from the throbbing pain he had in his private parts and from the weight of Gabriel on top of him.

Aziraphale felt his nose starting to run as tears began to fall from his eyes, Gabriel still wouldn't let him take a single breath through his mouth.

This kiss could last for all of eternity if that's what Gabriel wanted.

Images from Aziraphale's earlier encounter with Kokabiel began to flash through his head.

Aziraphale's breathing began to grow faster as pictures of the red-haired angel appeared in his mind.

"Koka—" Aziraphale mumbled through the kiss. "Kokabiel... help me..."

The words Aziraphale was mumbling sounded more like smushed mouth noises than actual words.

Gabriel broke the kiss and watched in horror as Aziraphale's lips mouthed that wretched angel's name.

Gabriel's brow furrowed as he grit his teeth in pure anger and utter disgust.

Now, Gabriel felt like he was going to puke.

Gabriel took ahold of Aziraphale's blonde curls and yanked them downward toward the floor.

Aziraphale's face then met Gabriel's knee.

The sound of a crack accompanied with a scream echoed off the walls.

"Oh, quiet, sunshine," Gabriel said while smoothing back his hair. "It didn't hurt."

Gabriel then reached down, took Aziraphale by the hair again, pulled him back up to his eye level and leaned him against the wall.

"Forget him," Gabriel ordered. _"Now."_

Aziraphale's nose was cracked and bloodied, his blue eyes were drenched with tears.

Aziraphale's teeth rubbed up against each other as the angel tried to think of the right response.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

For almost an entire year, Aziraphale had endured hours of torture from the Archangel Gabriel.

From kisses, to forceful hugs, to unwanted sex, Aziraphale had practically been through hell and back.

No more.

Aziraphale was _done._

With all his strength, Aziraphale pushed Gabriel off of him and bolted to the door.

Gabriel was too shocked to even react.

Aziraphale was already out the door before Gabriel could stop him.

Aziraphale wiped his bloody nose on his white clothing, a red stain was now painted on his sleeve.

The angel took a quick left and right glance down the hallway of Heaven before finally breaking down.

Through his tears, one thing was screaming within the walls of Aziraphale's head.

_Find Kokabiel._


	4. iii

Kokabiel was quietly humming a tune to himself as he went to work on the piles and piles of paperwork he had in his office.

It was a tune that didn't have a name, the angel seemed to have a whole group of nameless tunes circiling his head these days.

However, Kokabiel's humming was put on hold when he heard a sudden knock at the door.

"A bit busy here!" Kokabiel yelled. "Come back later, please!"

"It's me, Kokabiel," a voice said. "Open up, please."

Kokabiel nearly dropped the stack of papers he was holding.

It was Gabriel.

What could _he_ possibly want?

"It's open!" Kokabiel said.

The door didn't open.

The only sound Kokabiel heard was Gabriel exhaling loudly through his nose, which made the outside surface of the door fog up.

Kokabiel's pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

_He wants me to open the bloody door for him?!_ Kokabiel thought to himself.

"I haven't got all day, Kokabiel!" Gabriel said loudly.

Well, _that_ answered the question.

Kokabiel set down the papers on his desk, shuffled over to door and slowly opened the door for Gabriel.

Gabriel's purple eyes trailed down to meet Kokabiel's dark, brown orbs.

The Archangel was immaculately dressed in his usual white suit, it had a purple tie, grey pants and tan shoes.

It was sickening to Kokabiel how _well _Gabriel fit into Heaven.

How could God make someone as despicable and obnoxious as him?

"Hello, Gabriel," Kokabiel said with a quick nod. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Gabriel said with a small smirk. "I just got done having a little talk—" Gabriel began.

_I fucking could care less how you're doing, you bloody bastard. _Kokabiel silently thought to himself.

"—with Aziraphale."

Kokabiel let out a cough, which made Gabriel jump.

"S-Sorry- sorry!" Kokabiel stammered as he straightened out his back. "Did you say... Aziraphale? As in, the angel?"

"Yes, Kokabiel, the angel," Gabriel muttered with a chuckle as he lifted up his hand to stroke Kokabiel's cheek. "Listen, I have a task for you."

Kokabiel shuddered when Gabriel's chilled fingers graced his skin.

Gabriel raised his eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" Gabriel asked, he trailed his hand down the angel's cheek to his chin and slowly lifted it up.

Kokabiel's gaze couldn't keep still, it was darting all over the place and his breathing was getting faster by the second.

Gabriel's brow furrowed bits of red color began to smudge his vision of Kokabiel.

The red color grew more and more intense, it started to take up and fill out the Archangel's vision of the shivering angel that stood before him.

Gabriel's muscles tensed up and his toes writhed and wiggled within his shoes.

"Gabr—" Kokabiel began.

The angel was cut off by Gabriel's throbbing fingers clamping down on Kokabiel's throat.

Kokabiel was then swiftly lifted off the ground and thrown against the wall of his office.

Once Kokabiel hit the ground, the angel groaned in pain as he slumped over on his stomach, his cheek rested on the floor of his office.

"Oh, be quiet," Gabriel grumbled as he knelt down and leaned into the angel's ear. "I know about you and Aziraphale, you disgusting piece of shit."

"N-No..." Kokabiel mumbled. "Please—"

"Shut up," Gabriel growled. "You don't deserve to speak."

Gabriel scratched the side of his nose, shook his head and sighed.

"You _do_ realize that same sex relationships are a sin?" Gabriel asked. "Right?"

Kokabiel stayed silent and motionless.

Gabriel took hold a group of Kokabiel's auburn locks and pulled them closer to his shoes which made Kokabiel shriek in pain.

"Answer me!" Gabriel shouted.

"YES!!" Kokabiel cried through tears. "Yes... I know..."

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes.

The Archangel threw Kokabiel's back head down and stood up, he brushed off his clothing.

"Well," Gabriel said with a huff. "I've got to head out."

Kokabiel didn't move.

"Oh, right!" Gabriel said with a smile. "I want you to go to that new system we installed about a week ago, do you know what I'm talking about?"

Kokabiel nodded weakly.

The Archangel was referring to a new system that allowed angels to go beyond Heaven, to visit one of God's most recent creations.

She considers it to be Her most treasured creation yet, next to Her children and the galaxies that laid above them.

In the main office of Heaven, there was a floating, blue orb with a small patch of land that was still in the process of being created.

God had been having multiple meetings this week about this small piece of land, She wants to use it for Her newest creation.

Humans.

"I want you to go to that little piece of land to search the area," Gabriel muttered. "Consider it... a _special _little mission for Her... alright?"

Kokabiel groaned loudly in response.

The angel knew that Gabriel was planning something with him, he just didn't have the strength to figure out what it was just yet.

The only logical thing he could think of doing was to follow the Archangel's orders.

For the sake of his life.

For the sake of Aziraphale's life.

"I'll take that annoying sign of clear and obvious pain in the form of a groan as a yes!" Gabriel chirped. "Have a nice—"

"Angels do... _not_ get blood on... their... wings!" Kokabiel choked before spitting blood from his mouth, he pushed himself up from the ground and stared up at the Archangel. "We are... creatures of... _love!"_

Gabriel let out a hearty laugh.

"There's so much you _don't _know, Kokabiel," Gabriel muttered as he began to walk out of the angel's office. "You better hurry up on that mission, or I'll tell Michael you've been slacking off!"

The door to Kokabiel's office closed.

Gabriel leaned against the door and let out a sigh.

_He better get to that damn globe before that slut of an angel finds him._ Gabriel thought to himself.

Gabriel clapped his hands together and walked towards his office.

Kokabiel was finally able to push himself up to his desk chair.

He heaved and coughed violently, he felt like absolute shit.

"Damn it..." Kokabiel cursed. _"God fucking damn it!"_

Gabriel's words echoed through Kokabiel's head.

_He's not joking, if I don't haul ass to that... place... who- who knows what'll happen. _Kokabiel's thoughts screamed in his head.

Kokabiel quickly used a miracle to clean both himself and his office up before sprinting to the globe and practically diving into it without an inkling of hesitation.

Little did the angel know just around the corner, another angel had followed him.  
•••  
Heat.

Smoldering heat that could melt anyone into a puddle of goo was all Kokabiel felt as he landed onto the sandy surface of this new land.

It was a literal desert, there was nothing but golden dunes and sunlight washing over the empty space for miles and miles.

_This place looks like a bloody dump!_ Kokabiel thought as he trudged through the thick sand.

Kokabiel continued to squint at the area around him until he heard an explosion come from the sky.

Whipping around, the angel saw something crash down into the sand a little ways away from where he had been walking.

Squinting, Kokabiel eyes widened when he saw a pair of creamy, white, feathery wings stretch high above the motionless body that now laid in the sand.

It was an angel.

Kokabiel quickly gathered up his white robes and kicked up sand as he rushed over to the body.

"Hey!" Kokabiel called as he fell onto his hands and needs and began to brush off sand from the angel's face. "Hey! You alright?!"

Kokabiel gasped as he saw the blonde, bouncy curls that lined the plump angel's face.

_Oh, God._ Kokabiel's thoughts murmured.

"Aziraphale?!" Kokabiel cried.

The blonde haired angel turned over on his back and shielded his eyes from the blinding sun above him.

He had dried blood trailing from his chin and nose.

"Hello, Kokabiel," Aziraphale croaked. "F-Fancy seeing you here."

Kokabiel couldn't even formulate a response, he was too shocked from the sight of this beautiful, helpless, bleeding angel that laid before him.

"Y-You're bleeding?!" Kokabiel hissed before grabbing the angel by the shoulders and shaking him awake. "Who the _fuck_ did this to you?!"

"That doesn't matter, dear," Aziraphale said as he pulled himself up and stared at Kokabiel. "I'm fine now."

Kokabiel let out an angry cry.

"DAMN YOU, GABRIEL!!" Kokabiel shouted toward the Heavens.

"Shush! Kokabiel!" Aziraphale pleaded. "He might- might hear you!"

"I don't care!" Kokabiel yelled. "You don't deserve this!"

Aziraphale sighed and smiled.

"I do, my dear boy," Aziraphale muttered. "I truly, honest to God, do deserve... _this."_

Aziraphale motioned toward his bruised face.

Kokabiel lifted his hand and place his fingertips together, he braced himself for a miracle, but his hand was quickly slapped away by Aziraphale.

"N-No!!" Aziraphale shouted. "Don't waste your miracles on me, _they'll_ know if you—"

Kokabiel stopped Aziraphale's ramblings with his finger.

"It's alright," Kokabiel muttered. "If they ask just say that I was... just healing an angel."

"But—"

The sound of a snap made Aziraphale flinch.

In the blink of an eye, Aziraphale was healed.

In that very moment, Aziraphale used all his heavenly grace and strength to keep himself from breaking down.

Kokabiel brought Aziraphale in for a tight hug, which made the Angel of the Eastern Gate sigh heavily.

It was just want Aziraphale needed today.

A hug.  
•••  
"So, your proof is... _this?" _Archangel Uriel asked her fellow Archangel. "A miracle?"

"Not just _any_ miracle, Uriel," Gabriel said with a smirk. "This proves the _obvious_ showcase of affection they have for each other!"

"He could have just been healing Aziraphale," Michael said. "That _is _a possibility."

Gabriel gave Archangel Michael a look of disbelief.

"Trust me, Michael," Gabriel said sternly. "You see it, everyone else sees it, even _She_ sees it! They're in love, and we _can't_ allow that."

Archangel Uriel, Sandalphon and Michael all nodded.

They all understood the magnitude of this... sin.

They _wouldn't_ stand for this atrocity against God, they would defend Her beliefs and teachings with their lives.

"Right," Michael muttered. "How should we deal with this?"

Gabriel cleared his throat before speaking.

"I have a plan," Gabriel revealed. "I also have a... friend... who will greatly assist us in dealing with this... infection."

Gabriel turned to Michael and gave her the order to leave.

Michael immediately nodded and left quickly, she needed to make a _very_ important call.

Who is this call going to?

Let's just say, it's for a being that is _very _friendly with flies.


End file.
